


The Ring

by DragonBallXAvalon



Category: Smallville
Genre: Cousin Incest, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gen, Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBallXAvalon/pseuds/DragonBallXAvalon
Summary: In the far distant future, the Legion of Superheroes has fallen. Darksied kills Superman, and now Kara has to travel back to the past to prevent her future from ever coming to pass. Along the way, she'll help the man she loves and prevent some of his worst tragedies. Beginning with the death of Alicia Baker. Time travel and Clark/Harem fanfic!
Relationships: Alicia Baker/Clark Kent, Clark Kent & Kara Zor-El, Clark Kent/Chloe Sullivan, Clark Kent/Kara Zor-El, Clark Kent/Lana Lang, Clark Kent/Tess Mercer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starts out kind of teen, but will quickly go up to M! Usual disclaimer! I don't own Smallville or any other fandoms you may see in this story! Enjoy and please read and review.

**A/N: So, this is just an idea that popped into my head. Fair warning, this story contains a Clark/Kara pairing. Don’t like, don’t read.**

**Legion of Superheroes HQ-The 31st Century**

“Kara! Kara, wake up! NOW!”

The blonde opened her eyes, feeling the ground shake beneath her. She stood up and threw on her uniform, modeled after her cousin’s original design. However, there was no mistaking that this outfit was made for war. Gone were the skirts and crop tops she used to wear. Instead she wore a blue suit of armor designed by Clark and herself after Darksied returned and almost killed her. She touched a scar on her abdomen, a reminder of the blast of his omega beams that had torn into her. She had been lucky not to die that day. They both had been. She shut her eyes, remembering how Clark had taken the brunt of the blast, leaving him with a scar across his chest reminiscent of the one Jor-El had given him when he rebelled back in high school. Or so Clark had told her as Braniac 5 had finished fixing her wound. Her cousin had refused treatment until her own wound had been seen to. 

_ Stubborn, lovable man.  _ She thought as she opened the door of her quarter’s and ran to the main control room.

“Rokk, what in Rao’s name is-”

“Rao will not be able to help you child.”

“Darksied. CLARK?!” She screamed, her anger turning to terror as the gray-skinned demigod threw her cousin at her feet. He coughed, blood escaping his mouth. She didn’t need to use her x-ray vision to tell her how badly beaten he was. She could hear his struggle for every breath, see the bruises on his body and his clearly broken left arm hanging at his side. All around them, their fellow Legionairre’s lay dead or dying. Rokk had been stabbed through the heart by a Parademon. Imra’s head lay not five feet away, decapitated by Steppenwolf, who stood by his Master’s side. Garth had been killed by Lashina, the smiling Fury finally releasing her whip from around his neck and allowing his body to fall to the floor. Timber Wolf had been beaten bloody by Kaliback. Triplicate Girl had been murdered by Dessad, her bodies still spasming with electricity. And beside Dessad stood the reason they had been unprepared for this attack. Braniac 5 stood next to the mad inventor, looking completely motionless. A puppet on his master’s string.

“I’m going to kill you. I swear to you I am going to kill you.” Kara said quietly, eyes turning red with hate as she glared at Darksied. 

“Unlikely. He was the only true threat to my rule. Your so-called Legion is at an end, and you face an army. You cannot win. But out of respect for my enemy, I will allow you a moment to say goodbye before you kneel.” 

Kara looked down at Clark, her red eyes returning to their usual blue as she knelt down beside him. 

“Kal. Kal, look at me.”

“Kara.” He said so softly it was barely audible, even to her ears.

“I’m here. I’m right here.” She said, squeezing his hand and fighting back tears.

“Legion-”

“Dead. They’re all dead. Dessad got Brainiac and ambushed us while you were fighting Darksied.”

She cursed herself for sleeping. True, she hadn’t slept in nearly three weeks, but if she had been awake maybe this wouldn’t have happened. Maybe Clark wouldn’t be dying in her arms.

“Listen to…”

“Listen to what Clark? Talk to me. Stay with me.”

“Ring. Use the ring.” He said, pressing something into her palm. She didn’t need to look down to know what it was. His Legion flight ring. The one his friend’s had given to him all those years ago. She wanted to ask how he had it, given that the other’s had been destroyed in another attack on Legion HQ a year previously. But she knew there wouldn’t be time.

“Pre...programmed. Just go.” He said, and she shook her head, a tear rolling down her cheek.

“I…”

“Kara...Please.”

She nodded, squeezing his hand and leaning down to kiss his lips. 

“Just promise...be patient...was stubborn fool. Love…”

He gasped, and squeezed her hand. Then his eyes flickered closed.

Clark Kent, Superman, Earth’s greatest champion was dead.

Kara wanted to scream, to rage, to attack the monster that had taken the man she loved from her. However, there wasn’t time for that. Instead, she slipped on the ring and disappeared in a flash of light. The last thing she heard was Darksied’s scream of rage.

Kara looked around her, smiling as she saw that she was standing on the top of the windmill in Smallville. She had been up there several times with Clark. It was actually where he took her on their first date when she came back in 2017 to console him after Lois’s death. She had meant to only come back for a couple days to make sure he was okay, and then a few days had turned into a few months. Then the incident as Clark referred to it had happened, allowing Kara to act on the feelings that she had held for so long. After the incident they had talked, really talked. Then one night, Clark had brought her here, and they had dinner at the top of the ladder. Their first official date.

Kara smiled and shook her head. She could reminisce later. There was work to be done.

Starting with her wardrobe. Her armor would make her stand out like a sore thumb, and she doubted it would endear Clark to her. If he even knew her. She still didn’t know what the date was.

Kara flew into the air, flying to Metropolis in mere moments. She flew into a department store so fast that she wouldn’t be seen by the cashier behind the counter, making a mental note of the prices so she could come back and leave money for her purchases later. Then she did the same at a nearby newsstand, stopping on the roof of a nearby building, having changed her clothes in midflight. She now wore the outfit she had worn when she and Clark had first met. A white t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts with boots on her feet. Her armor was now tucked away in a bag she had grabbed from the department store. Perhaps it wasn’t the most secure location, but it would do for a moment. Then she looked at the date, reading it twice just to be sure.

March 3rd, 2004.

“Well Clark, I don’t know why you sent me back so far, but at least I know where to find you.” She said quietly, bending her knees and flying into the air. She had one more stop to make before she went and introduced herself to Clark.

**Kent Farm**

“Alicia NO!” Clark yelled, seeing his girlfriend disappear in a green haze, even as the bullet from Dr. Lamb’s gun came towards him. Then his world seemed to go in slow motion. A beautiful blonde woman appeared in front of the bullet, catching it in her hand and throwing it back at the man who had pulled the trigger, smiling as the bullet impacted on his skull.

“He’ll live. But I highly recommend you press charges.” The mystery woman said, walking over to the Doctor and making sure that he was unconscious. 

“Oh I will. I promise you that. Friend of yours Clark?” Alicia asked, looking up at her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. He looked from Alicia to the mystery woman who shook her head just slightly.

“Something like that. Thank you. Looks like I owe you one.” He said, and the blonde woman smiled, taking his hand. He almost stepped back, shocked that she had matched his strength.

“Then I’d like to take you up on that. Can I borrow your boyfriend Alicia? I could use his help with something.” Kara said, and the other blonde nodded.

“Sure thing. I need to call the Sheriff anyway.” She said, pulling out her phone to do just that.

Once Alicia was out of earshot, Clark grabbed the mystery woman by her wrist.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the help, but just who the hell are you? How do you know her name?” He asked, and the blonde smiled.

“My name is Kara. It’s nice to meet you Kal.”

**A/N: So this is a story that’s been running through my head. Let me all know what you think and whether I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Clark froze as the name passed the beautiful blonde’s lips. There were very few people who knew that his birth name was Kal. As far as he knew, the only people aware of his name besides himself and his parents were Dr, Virgil Swann and a Metropolis Detective he had met while on Red Kryptonite the summer after his sophomore year. Both the Detective and Dr. Swann had sworn to keep his secret. Had one of them told this woman? Had she been sent by Jor-El? Or was she a completely different individual altogether?

“Kara. How could you possibly know that name?” He asked, and Kara paused for a moment. She had thought about how to approach this. On the one hand, Kal, Clark, whatever name he wanted to go by, was her cousin. There was no denying that. On the other hand, he was also the man she was in love with and had been for years.

_ Be patient _

Patience had never been her strong suit, but she knew that the Clark she knew was right. The young man standing in front of her now was different, without all the life experiences and tragedies that had befallen the one who had died in her arms. He would also never love her as she loved him if their relationship began with a lie. So she would tell him the truth about their relationship, and then she would be patient. She would hope that he would come to love her as she loved him. And even if he didn’t, she silently promised that she would still be there. She would be by his side in whatever form that may take.

“Can we go somewhere private?” She asked, and he nodded. Kara had saved Alicia, so he would give her the benefit of the doubt. He couldn’t deny the thrill that ran through him as he looked at her. Here, standing in front of him, was evidence that he may not be completely alone in the universe. 

She looked down and he grinned sheepishly, releasing her wrist. She laughed, smiling mischievously a second later.

“Try and keep up.”

The next second she had left the farm behind, racing through Smallville and not stopping until she reached Reeves Dam, Clark stopping by her side.

“You’re fast. You stopped a bullet. You knew the name my birth parents gave me. Are you from Krypton?” He asked hesitantly, and Kara smiled.

“Yes. My name is Kara Zor-El. I’m your cousin. My father Zor-El and your father Jor-El were brothers.”

Clark looked into her eyes, searching for what he wasn’t sure. Assurances that his hopes weren’t false, that Kara was who she claimed to be. He was struck by what he saw there. There was a sadness in her eyes, but there was also joy. He hesitated for a moment, and then he walked over to her, slowly pulling her into his arms. Kara eased into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his back.

“You can hug me tighter if you want to. I won’t break.” She said and he smiled before doing just that. The amount of pressure the two were holding each other with would cause pain to a normal human, but to the two of them it was simply an embrace.

After several moments the two parted, Clark smiling at his cousin. His cousin. He had family that was like him, that understood what it was to have powers if her earlier displays were anything to go by. However, his smile faded as his dad’s voice came into his mind, asking what he was doing, if he really thought he could trust this girl. What if she was part of some plan by Jor-El? What if this entire meeting was a trap?

“Kara, please tell me that this is real. Tell me that I’m not going crazy or that you’re not some plant by Jor-El to screw me over.”

“No Clark. I promise you that I will never screw you over. I promise you that you can trust me.” She said, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.

Clark heard his dad’s voice in his ear again. He heard Jonathan Kent say that her words were just that, words, and hadn’t Jor-El and Krypton caused them enough pain already? But Clark had also heard those same comments about Lex, and Clark still believed him to be a good man. He still believed in seeing the best in people. So he decided that he would trust her until she gave him a reason not to. He prayed that day never came.

“I do have one favor to ask.” She said, and nodded.

“Name it.”

“I can’t imagine that growing up here with your abilities has been easy for you. Some people would not react well to finding out that they aren’t alone in the universe. What I’m asking is....Please don’t tell anyone about who I am. Not until I’ve had time to learn. Not until I’m ready.”

Kara could see Clark’s mind racing, most likely wanting to defend his parents. But then he nodded, and she was reminded of what the Clark she had known had told her when she asked why he was so secretive. He had told her about his parents, about Jonathan Kent and his fear that Clark would be taken and used. She felt a cold shiver run down her spine as she thought of the man who had strapped her to a table and nearly succeeded in experimenting on her. That wouldn’t be happening this time around, not if she could help it.

“I’m like the Fort Knox of secrets. I’ll keep yours.” He said with a smile. Then, realizing that she most likely had no frame of reference for what Fort Knox was, Clark proceeded to explain it. He had no idea that she already knew, or that he himself was the one who explained it to her. Kara just stood there listening, her hand reaching out to hold his as she simply breathed in his presence. He was doing the same, the two survivors of Krypton reveling in the fact that they were no longer alone. 

**A/N: So here we have chapter 2! A short, but hopefully enjoyable chapter nonetheless, I am so grateful to the response for this story and the fact that there is still so much interest in Smallville after all these years! Thanks again for reading, and the next chapter will be up soon!**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“So what’s your plan?” Clark asked when they separated a few moments later.

“Plan?” Kara asked, acting as though she had no idea what he was talking about. In truth, she had several plans in the works, but none of those needed Clark’s direct involvement at this point in time. She wasn’t about to tell him she was from the future, not yet at least. Let him get used to his new reality first, get used to having her there. She would tell him when she was ready. Definitely after he graduated high school, but probably before Lex became possessed by Zod. Honestly, she’d like to avoid dealing with Zod and the psychopathic version of her ex-boyfriend entirely, but she doubted she would be that lucky. More than likely her plan would be shot to hell, but until it was she would take Clark’s advice. Hope for the best and prepare for the worst.

“Well, you need a place to stay temporarily and unfortunately my farm is out, unless you want to explain to my parents-”

“Definitely not.” Kara said, shaking her head. While she was grateful to the Kents and loved Martha like her own mother, she had no desire to arouse the ire or suspicion of Jonathan Kent until she had to. Unfortunately, Oliver and Tess were also out as options. Clark had told her once that he hadn’t met the billionaire archer until after highschool and he hadn’t met Tess until after she had taken over at the Daily Planet. 

_ Kal. _ She corrected herself. She would need to think of them differently or it would start to be confusing even to her. So from now on, the Clark she had left in the future would be Kal, and the young man standing in front of her would be Clark.

“I’ll figure something out. I won’t steal of course but-”

“Actually I...I may have a solution.” Clark interrupted, pulling at his jacket. Kara recognized the gesture. Kal had done it whenever he had done something he worried that Lois wouldn’t approve of.

“Oh?” Kara said softly, raising an eyebrow.

“Then by all means Clark, don’t keep a girl in suspense. Do tell.” She whispered and he gulped at her tone. She grinned. She was going to love seducing him.

“It’s easier to show you than just tell you. Come on.” He said, taking her hand, the two disappearing from sight a moment later.

**Metropolis**

“Where are we Clark?” Kara asked once they stopped. She recognized Metropolis, but not this particular building. The last time she had stood in this spot, there had been no building. It had been replaced by a statue of the members of the Justice League, commemorating their victory over the most recent incarnation of the Injustice Society. She vaguely remembered taking a punch from Giganta and something about Bizzaro’s undying love towards Zatanna. Or maybe it had been hatred. She could never really tell with that one. She shook her head, dispelling thoughts of the future and focusing on the present. There was no statue here, wouldn’t be for at least another decade. Instead, there was a four-story building made of glass. It looked like a hotel, or at least Kara assumed that’s what it was. She felt a shiver go up her spine as she remembered the last time she’d been in a hotel room. Kal had surprised her on her birthday with reservations to a hotel in Milan, and he hadn’t allowed her to sleep or leave the bed for days. She blinked, fighting back the arousal that surged through her. No need to make Clark ask questions she wasn’t ready to answer yet. But maybe one day…

“Kara. Please do as I tell you. Say nothing unless I ask you to speak. Can you do that?” He asked, his voice taking on a hard edge she usually heard when Kal was going into a particularly challenging situation.

“Yes Clark.” She replied quietly, miming zipping her lip and throwing away the key. He laughed, his laugh dying in his throat a moment later. He stared at the building, not really seeing it. Instead, he was remembering the last time he had been there. Back when he was on red kryptonite and calling himself Kal. He didn’t want to go back to being that person, but he didn’t see many other options. Kara needed a place to stay, and she didn’t want others knowing who she was, which was something that he completely understood. This was his only option, at least for the time being. 

So he closed his eyes, opening the door that he kept shut. The door that held his darker impulses and baser urges. Then he opened his eyes, took Kara’s hand, and walked through the entrance of the hotel.

He smirked as he saw the woman behind the desk. He had hoped she’d be working today. It’d be so much easier to cut out the middle man.

Kara kept her mouth shut, biting her tongue as she found herself face to face with Zatanna. Or at least a woman who looked like Zatanna’s twin. She had the same raven-black hair and blue eyes, the same beautiful body. And yes, Kara would admit that Zatanna was beautiful. She and Kal had had some fun with her on more than one occasion. Other than the fact that she wore a black suit over a white blouse and that her name tag read Chloe Day, Hotel Manager told Kara that this wasn’t her friend slash occasional lover.

“Chloe!” Clark greeted, allowing his eyes a moment to roam over her body before settling over her face. That’s what he would’ve done if he was on red kryptonite and it was what she would expect now.

“Kal. Long time handsome.” She replied with an easy grin. He may be wearing something besides black, but it was still the same man who had walked in just over two years ago with the keys to Morgan Edge’s penthouse and a purse one of Morgan’s thugs had stolen from her. That night had started up one of the strangest relationships Chloe Day had ever had. Kal would come and go as he pleased, a different girl on each arm, some simpering floozy or other. He would inevitabley lose them before the end of the night and come back and flirt with her. Chloe gave as good as she got, and the two had gotten along well, laughing the evening’s away. Kal acted as a protector of sorts, getting rid of the drunken asshats who tried to get her to come with them to bed, forcefully if necessary. She in turn, gave him someone to talk to and confide certain things in, things she would never speak of to another soul. There was definitely chemistry there and they both knew it. Then one day, he had just disappeared leaving behind a note and a phone number if she ever needed help.

She hadn’t used it yet, even though there had been once or twice where she’d wanted to, even just to hear his voice. But his note had specified that she only use that number in an emergency, so she hadn’t.

“Is my old room still available?” Clark asked, and she nodded.

“Per your request. The usual arrangements?” She asked, and he shook his head.

“No. I’m not using it. This is Kara. She’ll be using it from now on. I’m just here to show her the place. Kara, this is Chloe Day, Manager of this fine establishment. You need anything, she’s the person to ask for.”

“Here’s the key. Head right up. Any chance you can come by this evening?”

“Probably not. But can I take a rain check?” He asked, and she smiled as he took the key from her hand.

“Always. I’m assuming you want Kara’s presence here to be kept quiet?” She asked, and he nodded.

“Like she was never here.”

“Consider it handled. Welcome to the Metropolis Hotel and Casino Kara. I hope you enjoy your stay.” Chloe said,, shaking Kara’s hand.

“Thank you Mrs.-”

“Miss. Or just Chloe. Now how about I let Kal show you the room?” She said, walking over and pecking him on the cheek before walking away, feeling Kal’s eyes on her retreating backside.

Kara was silent until the elevator doors had closed behind them.

“What the hell is going on? Who was that? How did she know your name? How do you have a room in this hotel?”

Then the elevator doors opened, and Kara’s question changed. She looked out over the view of the Metropolis skyline, visible even from the elevator. The blonde took note of the large well-stocked bar and flat screen tv, the two closets that were full of expensive suits and the adjoining rooms that no doubt led to the bedroom and bathroom respectively.

“Correction. How do you have a penthouse in this hotel?” She asked, and Clark tugged at his jacket again, his earlier confidence seeming to have vanished when the elevator doors opened.

“That is a long story. Come on. I’ll show you around, and we’ll talk.”

**A/N: So here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed. Now I want to clarify a few things. One, Clark will not be turning into Kal or going on red k, but I am using his time on red k to help Kara. Given that those three months are pretty much empty time and this is fanfiction I came up with this idea. Two, Chloe Day is actually a character played by the same actress who plays Zatanna on a show called Ballers. In that show, she actually does work in a hotel for a while which is where I took the idea from. Please read and review, and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

“So, there’s a couple closets, which as you can see, keeps clothes. I’ll move the stuff in there so that you have room. You can go shopping, get whatever you need. Television, which is a form of Earth entertainment. It seems particularly popular nowadays. There’s a fully stocked bar, which contains alcoholic beverages. Those are illegal unless you’re twenty-one by the way.” He said seriously, and she smirked.

“Uh huh. So you’ve never had alcohol?” She asked, and Clark blushed.

“I may have had it once or twice. I wasn’t exactly myself.” He said, and Kara raised an eyebrow. She knew what he was talking about. Oh, not the specifics, but she could read between the lines. Kal had told her that he had run off to Metropolis one summer and in his words “acted like a total jerk.” She figured this must be what he meant. 

“That sounds like an interesting story.” She said with a smile.

“I...I made some mistakes, did some things I’m not proud of.” He said, not returning her smile.

“Clark, I’m not here to judge. I’m grateful for everything that you’ve done for me, especially considering that we only just met. If you need or want to talk, I’m here to listen. No judgement, I promise.” She told him, and he smiled.

“Thank you Kara. I may take you up on that.”

He cleared his throat and led her to the bedroom.

“Here’s your bedroom. The bathroom is through the side door there.” He said, and Kara nodded. 

She pulled him into a tight embrace, resting her head against his chest.

“Thank you Clark.” She said, and he returned her embrace, the two separating a moment later.

Kara walked over to the bar and grabbed a couple of glasses.

“You know, you never did answer my question. How did you get all this?” She asked, glancing over the various bottles at the bar. She acted as though she didn;t know what anything was. Truth be told, she was a vodka or whiskey girl, but she couldn’t very well tell Clark that.

“Put down the glass Kara.” He said, and she rolled her eyes, grinning at him over her shoulder.

“Before I left Krypton, Uncle Jor-El told me some of what to expect. Apparently we’re invulnerable from pretty much everything. So unless you tell me otherwise, I’m assuming alcohol doesn’t affect us.” She said, and he glared.

“It doesn’t, but that’s not the point. It’s the-”

“Please Clark. I won’t tell if you won’t.” She said quietly, and he finally nodded.

“Okay Kara. One drink.”

“Any preference?”

“Tito’s vodka.” He answered, and she laughed, grabbing the bottle and pouring both of them a glass. Though he didn’t know it, that was the first drink she’d had with him when they had finally gotten together. Possibly as a result, it was also her personal preference when it came to vodka. She’d had some cheap vodka once and….the less said about that the better.

She handed him his glass. 

“On Krypton, it was traditional to make a toast before we drank.” 

“Earth has the same tradition. So what do we drink to?”

“Family.” She said a moment later and he nodded with a smile.

“To family.”

The two raised their glasses and took a sip, Kara walking over to the sofa that was in front of the television, Clark following behind her.

“So, how did you get this place?” She asked, and he avoided her gaze.

“Clark, remember what I said. No judgement.” She said, taking his hand.

He nodded, took a sip of his drink, and began speaking. He told his cousin about how he had come to Earth and about the meteor rock being the only thing that seemed able to truly hurt him. He told her about his encounter with Jor-El and how he had used the kryptonite key to try to destroy the spaceship. He swallowed hard as he thought of the aftermath of that decision.

“My mother...She lost her baby. She lost her child because of me.” He said, and Kara squeezed his hand.

“You made a mistake. You had no way of knowing what would happen. That was Jor-El’s fault, not yours. Do you hear me? That was not your fault.” She said, and he nodded. He took another sip of his drink before he continued.

“Anyway, there’s another type of meteor rock. This meteor rock is red, and the best way to describe it is to say that it takes away our inhibitions. When we’ve got that on, we do whatever we want with no regard for the consequences of our actions. My school sold class rings a couple of years ago made out of this stuff, and I...Well that’s a story for another time. The point is that I still had mine. After everything that I had done, I just wanted to stop the pain. I wanted to numb the agony. So I put on the ring and came to Metropolis. I did whatever I wanted. Picked up girls in bars. Lost them very quickly. I was apparently a bit rough.” He said with a blush and she grinned.

“Not all women mind that. Some like it. But continue please.” She said, and he nodded.

“So I drank, stole, beat up criminals. I even spent some time working for a man named Morgan Edge. He’s the top mobster in Metropolis, basically runs the crime in the city. Eventually, I got bored of working for him. So I burned a couple of his warehouses and he tried to kill me. When he realized he couldn’t, we made a deal. I took a few million dollars and ownership of his penthouse and he got to keep control of the crime in the city.” He said, and Kara smirked.

“Look at you. My cousin, a regular man of steel.” She said, and he blushed at her tone. He could hear it in her voice. He had impressed her, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that. 

He continued before he started overanalyzing himself.

“Anyhow, I’m walking up to the hotel when I see these two guys holding a woman’s purse. They’re bragging to each other about how pissed the quote ‘hot piece of ass’ is going to be when she realizes they’ve taken her purse. I knock them both out at superspeed and grab the purse. Chloe’s hotel ID is inside, so I know she works at the hotel. I give it to her and check in. The rest is history.” He said, and Kara nods.

She’s confident that he’s left out some important details, but maybe she can get a less edited version from Chloe later. She also knew that pushing him this soon wasn’t the best way to go about it. In truth, she’s surprised he opened up as much as he did.

“Thank you for telling me Clark.”

He nodded with a smile, and the two finished their drinks. Clark got up and walked over to the far wall, opening the safe. He pulled out a card and handed it to her.

“This is a credit card. It’s a way to spend money here on Earth. Use it to buy whatever you need.” He said, and she grinned, kissing him on the cheek. She was going to have so much fun. Then she looked at what he was wearing. Jeans and a t-shirt. She was definitely going to have fun.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, which is actually my final fanfiction post of 2020! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story, and I look forward to seeing you in 2021!**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

“I should be going. I need to go check on Alicia, make sure she’s okay.” Clark said, and Kara nodded. She wanted to offer to go with him, but she could tell he needed a few minutes to himself. He clearly needed to process what had happened, and if the glances he’d been shooting her over the last minute or two were any indication, he was struggling with the fact that he found her attractive. She was sure part of it was that he was already dating Alicia, but that human taboo wasn’t helping things either.

_ Patience. _

There it was again. Kal’s voice, telling her to wait.

“I need to go shopping anyway, then I think I’ll get some sleep. Maybe I’ll see when Chloe gets off, see if she wants to grab a late dinner.” Kara said, and Clark nodded. Then he smacked himself in the head. He’d almost forgotten something particularly important. He disappeared in a blur and reappeared a moment later, pressing a phone into Kara’s hand.

“This is a cell phone. It’s how people who can’t hear like we can communicate. That is we can-”

“I know about the superhearing Clark. And the x-ray vision.” She said with a smirk, and he blushed.

“Kara! That’s-”

“What? From what I can tell, you’ve got nothing to be ashamed of.” She said, and his blush deepend. 

“Dammit Kara! You can’t just use your powers to-”

“I’m sorry Clark. It won’t happen again. Now tell me how to use this cell phone.” She said, and he nodded. He proceeded to explain it to her, explaining that he was speed dial 1 and the hotel was speed dial 2. He had also programmed in a couple of good takeout places as well as some restaurants if she wanted to go out. 

“So that should be everything. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said, and she smiled, embracing him for a moment before allowing him to walk away, her eyes on him until the door to the elevator closed behind him. She walked back over to the bar and poured herself another drink, taking a long swallow. Then she called the desk downstairs.

“Metropolis Hotel and Casino, Chloe speaking. How may I help you?”

“Chloe, it’s Kara. Kal just left. This place is gorgeous.” She said, and Chloe laughed.

“I’m glad you like it Kara. Is there anything I can do for you or did you just call to rave about the penthouse?” 

“Actually, I was thinking about doing a little shopping either later today or early tomorrow. Then I thought about grabbing a late dinner. Would you like to join me? For dinner or shopping? Or both. It’s completely up to you.”

“I don’t finish up until 11, but I know Mario’s is open until at least 2 am. How do you feel about italian?” She asked, and Kara grinned.

“Sounds fantastic. I’ll call and make a reservation for 11:30. Shopping tomorrow?”

“Sure. It’s my day off, and I could use a few things myself. I hate to run, but someone just walked in.”

“No worries. See you tonight.” Kara said, hanging up the phone and walking over to stare out at the Metropolis skyline. Then she walked into the bedroom and laid down on the bed, falling asleep a few minutes later.

**Kent Farm**

Clark stepped into the barn, seeing Sheriff Adam’s walk out, leading a cuffed Dr. Lamb.

“I’ll get out. Then I’ll come for her again. Her, you and that other bitch.” He said, and Clark glared.

“If you do get out, I would highly recommend you stay as far away from us as you can. Otherwise, you might need a doctor.”

“That’s enough Mr. Kent. I’ve got him. But I do want to know, what’s he going on about? Ms. Baker said that you and she were alone. She told me that you tackled her to the ground when Lamb’s gun went off and then knocked him out. Is there anything she forgot to tell me?” The Sheriff asked. Not for the first time Clark wondered how much the Sheriff knew or suspected about his secret. He shook his head.

“No Ma’am. It happened just like she told you.”

The Sheriff looked at him for another moment before nodding. Clark couldn’t tell if she believed him or not, but at least she wasn’t asking any questions. The less attention that was brought to Kara the better.

Kara. He had a cousin named Kara. He wasn’t alone in the universe. He had someone who could potentially understand him even more than Alicia. He shook his head as he remembered how she had been in the penthouse. She had teased him about drinking, convinced him to relax a little, and he could swear she had flirted with him. 

_ She is a gorgeous woman. Plus she’s like you. I doubt you’d have to hold back. _

That was the part of himself that he called Kal, the part that catered to his baser urges. More than once he had found himself glancing at her, admiring her long legs and beautiful blue eyes.

_ You’re with Alicia. Plus, she’s your cousin asshole.  _ He shot back silently.

_ You’re not human though, and who says Alicia would be opposed? _

Clark shook his head, ending the mental back and forth as he walked into the barn. Seeing Alicia standing there he walked over and pulled her into his arms. She returned his embrace and kissed him softly.

“Where’s my mystery savior?” She asked.

“Kara is resting. I’m sorry I took so long, I was helping her get settled in.”

“Is she staying at the farm?” Alicia asked, and Clark shook his head.

“No. A place in Metropolis.”

“So I’m assuming your parents don’t know about Kara?” 

“They don’t, and that’s the way she wants it for now. Thank you for not mentioning her to the Sheriff.” He said, and she nodded.

“I had a hunch that she might want to keep her secret. Besides, I think I did enough damage with yours.” She admitted, and Clark raised an eyebrow.

“Chloe knows. When you caught that car a few nights ago… I teleported us both out. I...I thought that if she knew it would make things better. I thought that you wouldn’t have to hide who you are. But then Doctor Lamb came and he knew about me, and I can tell that sometimes having secrets is a good thing and I...I am so sorry Clark.”

Clark just looked at her, not saying anything.

**A/N: So here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! Just to let you all know, updates will be less frequent as I am picking up more hours at my job, but I will continue to work on this story! Please read and review, and I hope you all had a happy new year!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“Clark, please say something.” Alicia said when he hadn’t responded for several minutes.

But how was he supposed to respond? Was he supposed to tell Alicia that it didn’t matter, that it was okay? Or was he supposed to rant and rave about how she had violated his trust? In that moment, part of him wanted to rant and rave. However, he also knew that her intention hadn’t been to cause him pain. She hadn’t seen what she had done as exposing his secret. She did what she did because she wanted to help him, to allow him to be who he was. He took a deep breath, and then he took her hand. He led her up the stairs to the loft, and they sat on the sofa.

“I know why you did what you did. I understand that you were just trying to help me. But I hope you understand the position you put me in. Chloe hasn’t done anything yet, and maybe she won’t. But I want you to think about what could happen if my secret, if our secrets got out.”

He stared directly into her eyes, squeezing her hands in his own.

“Back during my freshman year, there was a kid named Eric Summers who managed to gain my abilities for a while. He saved Chloe from a mugging, and she wrote a front-page story for the Smallville Ledger. She called him Superboy.”

Clark snorted. He’d always hated that name. 

Alicia chuckled at the look on Clark’s face, trying the name in her mind. Clark Kent, also known as Superboy. No, definitely not.

“Everybody loved him for all of ten minutes. Then he asked out a girl he’d had a crush on, and when her boyfriend objected, Eric got physical. He threw the kid into a car. All of a sudden, everybody who thought he was such a hero didn’t think that anymore. The girl he’d asked out called him a freak and told him to stay away from her. His father wanted a doctor in Metropolis to run tests on him.”

Clark paused, remembering what he’d told his parents, how they were his greatest gifts. He didn’t want to think about what could’ve happened if he had been found by someone besides Jonathan and Martha Kent.

“If our secrets got out, people would come for us and not all of them would be good. If anything happened to you…”

His voice trailed off. He wasn’t sure what he would do if anything happened to Alicia. If he lost her, it would tear him apart.

“I’m so sorry Clark. I swear to you, I will never do this again.” Alicia said, and he nodded. He looked into her eyes and he believed her.

For a while, neither of them said anything. They just sat there in silence. 

“What do we do about Chloe?” Alicia asked quietly.

Clark had thought about little else for the past few minutes, ideas going back and forth in his mind. Did he confront Chloe, demand to know what she was going to do with the information she now possessed, or did he do nothing and hope that she would keep her mouth shut? 

“I don’t know. I need to think. Just please don’t tell anyone. Especially not my parents.” He said, and Alicia nodded. She could guess how Jonathan and Martha would react to someone else knowing about Clark’s abilities. It wouldn’t be pretty.

“Whatever you decide, I’m here for you.” 

“Thank you.” He replied with a smile.

Both knew that they weren’t quite back to where they had been before Alicia’s revelation, but they knew they would get there.

**Metropolis-10 PM**

Kara woke up, resisting the urge to roll over and go back to sleep. She’d been having a rather erotic dream, which was far better than the nightmare she had expected. The blonde shook her head, wondering if that came later. Fantasize about Kal and then watch him die. She hoped not. Looking at the time Kara stretched her arms above her head and climbed out of bed. She walked over to the bathroom and grabbed a towel before taking off her clothes and getting into the shower. As she washed her long blonde hair she thought about what she needed to do in the coming weeks. 

Priority one was to strengthen her relationship with Clark, while priority two was stopping Tim Wescott. She remembered she was the one who had killed Alicia, and Kara wasn’t going to let the girl her cousin loved die this time around.

She remembered what Kal had told her the first time she went with him on his annual visit to her grave. The pain in his voice, the regret over not stopping Tim Wescott. Ironically the boy would continue to frustrate Kal as an adult, working as a mid level enforcer for Intergang. Thankfully he never made the connection between the boy who had nearly killed him and the Last Son of Krypton. 

Well he wouldn’t frustrate Clark. She would help Clark protect Alicia, and if he came back to cause trouble she would need to think about a more permanent solution. Belle Reve didn’t cure criminals, and it’s breakout rate was almost as bad as Arkham Asylum’s. Kara wouldn’t kill unless she had no other choice, but broken bones and a trip to the Phantom Zone may be in order for some. The Phantom Zone. She needed to help Clark build the Fortress and free Rya from that hell. Her Uncle’s assistant would be a valuable ally, especially against Doomsday and the Kandorians. Not to mention that she might be able to help Kara reprogram the Fortress’s AI not to be a complete bastard. Deciding to give his AI a complete lack of emotion hadn’t been one of her Uncle’s better ideas.

She finished her shower, turning the water off and wrapping herself in a towel. She picked up her clothes, grateful that Chloe had agreed to go shopping with her. It would give her a chance to get to know the woman that Kal had never mentioned to her, and she would get some much needed clothes. She did not want to wear the same outfit every day.

She put her clothes back on and picked up her phone. She was dialing the number for Mario’s but changed her mind a minute later. She hung up and called Clark instead.

He answered on the first ring.

“Are you okay?” Clark asked, looking at the full moon outside his loft. Alicia had gone home around nine and he had sat in his loft thinking about what to do about Chloe. 

“I’m fine. Chloe and I are going to Mario’s for dinner and then shopping tomorrow.” She replied, and Clark smiled.

“That’s good. I’m glad you’re making friends.”

“Even if it’s with your girlfriend?” Kara teased.

“Chloe and I are just friends. Or should I say Chloe and Kal. She doesn’t know me as Clark. Besides, I’m dating Alicia.”

“Do you want her to know you as Clark? Cause speaking as someone whose known you a grand total of twelve hours, Clark’s pretty cool. Kal too. A pity they’re not both part of the same guy.” She said. Her comments were intentional. She wanted him to accept both sides of himself. Not just the part of him being an alien, but that Kal was just an extension of Clark, of the confidence that he would one day grow into.

“Did you call just to tell me your plans and bust my chops?” He asked, and she laughed.

“Actually no, but as your cousin it is my prerogative to do so. I was going to make the reservation for Mario’s, but then I figured they might be booked. I meant to make the reservation earlier but I kind of...fell asleep.” She finished, and Clark grinned.

“I’ll call. Mario owes Kal a few favors. I’ll tell you later. Have fun with Chloe.”

“Thanks Clark. You’re the best. Love you.”

The words had slipped out before Kara had thought about them, and she froze, hanging up the phone before Clark could respond.

**A/N: So here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review and I will see you next chapter!**

  
  
  
  



End file.
